


Long Day

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Moving On, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Can you really move on from your worst heartbreak?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite written fics. I wrote this when I was so tired from work and I wanted to cry. That's how this fic was born...

Junmyeon almost jumped out of his skin when a hand suddenly clamped his shoulder. He has no proper sleep in the few days that passed because he was so hammered with work and deadlines to meet.

He turned, a hand on his chest, to see Kyungsoo grinning down at him.

“God, Soo, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Oh, so goody little Junnie knows how to curse,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair to focus on his laptop again.

“Junnie,” Kyungsoo reached out and brought down the screen Junmyeon’s laptop close.

“What the fuck, Soo! I haven’t saved that yet!”

“So a stressed out Junmyeon is a cursing Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo noted.

Junmyeon reached for his laptop again only to be taken by Kyungsoo. “Soo, give it back, damn it!”

“No,” Kyungsoo hid it behind him. “Enough work, Junmyeon. It’s already too much.”

“I have a deadline to meet,” Junmyeon said.

“I’ve checked, okay? Your deadline is not for another week.”

“I have to finish it now because I’ll be swamped with more work by then.”

“Delegate, Jun. You have people under you. Let them do their jobs.”

“I let them once and the result was catastrophic.”

“Junmyeon, please,” Kyungsoo said. “You need to slow down, man. You even forgot, didn’t you?”

“Forgot what?”

“That today’s your birthday,” Kyungsoo sighed sadly.

Junmyeon blinked. He didn’t even know that it was his birthday. That’s when Junmyeon realized why his parents and brother have been calling him all day, but he just ignored their calls.

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo sighed again. “Please. Just for tonight.”

“You want me to go home?”

Kyungsoo smiled widely. “I want you to come with us clubbing! I’ll buy drinks!”

“I don’t drink.”

“But I do! Please? Let’s celebrate your birthday. We haven’t really celebrated your birthday even before.”

Junmyeon thought about it. They’ve been friends for three years now and he’s right. They haven’t really. But Junmyeon doesn’t really celebrates his birthdays because no one was exactly happy he was born.

Junmyeon looked longingly at the opened reports on his table. Then he sighed.

“You’re paying?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo said excitedly.

“Dinner?”

“Still on me!”

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. “And since we’re celebrating now, let me give you our gift.” Kyungsoo reached for his bag and took out an elegant velvet box.

“Kyungsoo, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can,” he grabbed Junmyeon’s hands and placed the box firmly in his hands. “Open it.”

Junmyeon gingerly opened the box. A lovely expensive-looking silver watch was sitting on its velvet cushion.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Read the inscription,” Kyungsoo said.

Junmyeon picked up the watch and turned it over to read the inscription.

No time like now.

Junmyeon teared up. No one had given him a gift like this before. No one had treated him like this before.

He stepped up and hugged Kyungsoo. “Thank you,” he sobbed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“It’s from us,” Kyungsoo said. “We’re thankful for you coming in our lives. We’re happy you’re born. Thank you for being born.”

Junmyeon sobbed harder.

“There, there,” Kyungsoo rubbed his back. “Let’s go now. We have to make my ex-boyfriend jealous.”

Junmyeon laughed. He let go and wiped his tears. “You should stop calling your husband ex-boyfriend.”

“My husband, my rules.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. But he allowed Kyungsoo to pull him out of the office and into a night of fun.

***

He’s not really into clubs. He can’t understand the appeal of it.

Loud music. Loud people. Everything is loud.

But Kyungsoo and Jongin, the husband, were right. He did need to unwind.

It’s been too long since he had such a good time.

Good times…were so long ago.

After dancing with the couple, Junmyeon excused himself as he was getting thirsty. He went to the bar and flagged the bartender for some sweet drink.

“I saw you dancing there.”

A stranger had approached him. Junmyeon tensed up. He doesn’t know how to reject others and escaping situations like these. He’s itching to just ditch the man.

“You were very pretty.”

The stranger was getting bold, leaning into him, their arms brushing. His breath stink with alcohol.

“What’s your name? Do you want to go somewhere away from here?”

An arm already snaked towards his shoulder and pulled him close. The man was sniffing him.

“You smell so nice.”

“Please don’t,” Junmyeon whimpered, attempting to push the man away but his grip was strong.

“Why? You’re alone, right? I saw you’re alone. So why don’t we leave?” the stranger’s other hand was already on his thigh and sliding higher.

Junmyeon wanted to scream but he can’t. He was too scared to open his mouth.

The arm gripping Junmyeon’s shoulder was yanked off suddenly. The stranger almost fell from his seat. A stronger hand held Junmyeon’s elbow and guided him up from his seat, pulling him close.

But the hold was not menacing. It even felt like safety.

“He’s taken. Go and sober up, man,” the other stranger spoke.

It was a man with a voice so familiar to Junmyeon but his fear-addled brain can’t process it.

The drunk strange man muttered something under his breath before staggering away.

Only when the man was out of his sight that Junmyeon finally released a breath of relief.

He turned to his savior, looking up to him since he was so tall.

“Thank you…”

“I never expected to see you in places like this, Jun.”

Junmyeon squinted and wondered how the stranger knew his name. But the low lights made it hard for his vision impaired eyes to properly see the stranger’s face.

“Happy birthday, Junmyeon,” the stranger smiled down at him. A familiar warm smile that used to bring butterflies in Junmyeon’s stomach. A smile that used to make him weak in the knees.

The stranger’s face finally came to focus and Junmyeon’s eyes widened in recognition. He felt his heart skipped a beat before it sank.

“S-Sehun.”

“It’s been a while.”

Five years, two months, two weeks, three days.

But who’s counting?

Who’s counting the days since…

_Since they last saw each other._  
_ Since the last time that Sehun walked away._  
_ Since the last time that Sehun broke his heart._  
_ Since the last time that Junmyeon forgave him yet again._  
_ Since the last time that Junmyeon realized that their relationship was going nowhere._  
_ Since the last time that Junmyeon was ever happy._

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon dared asked.

“You,” Sehun said. “I came back for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

** _Five years, two months, two weeks, three days ago…_ **

Junmyeon unlocked his phone to check if new messages has come. But still nothing. He had been checking it ever since his shift started. He just took quick breaks just to see if Sehun has sent him a message or replied to his messages. But there was nothing.

Junmyeon sighed, leaned back his head on the concrete wall. The night was very cold and he shivered when the wind blew.

He dialed Sehun’s number again but it just rang and rang.

He sent another apology text and told him to wait for him to come home so they can talk again.

They had a fight. And it was huge.

They had been fighting since they started living together. And that has been two months ago. Junmyeon tried to remember why they fought earlier that night. He just remembered that he asked Sehun where he goes to every time he’s been gone for hours and without informing Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was sure that his boyfriend was not cheating on him. But he can’t help but wonder what his boyfriend has been up to lately.

“Hey, it’s me again,” Junmyeon sighed when it was still Sehun’s voice message that he heard on the other line. “I might be coming home a little late today. We have some VIPs coming and…you might be asleep when I come home so I guess we’ll postpone the talk until tomorrow…but please, let’s talk, Sehun. I’m tired of fighting every day. So tired. And I miss you. I miss you so much. So…I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you.”

The backdoor opened just in time for Junmyeon to end his call.

“Yo, all hands on deck. VVIPs have arrived.”

Junmyeon nodded and followed his coworker inside.

Junmyeon was able to secure a part-time jig as a waiter in a high-class restaurant. His original dream was to one day open a Michelin star restaurant. But life has other plans for him and he abandoned that dream. But that doesn’t mean he has forgotten it.

“I can’t believe it,” his colleague said as he was fixing his tie and polo. “The Seo’s. The Seo’s are dining here.”

Junmyeon was indeed surprised. The Seo’s were the elite of the elites in their country and to be serving them would be like an honor or something.

“The son is also here,” his colleague continued. “But they have a party over. Another family? Oh…would that be like a marriage meeting of some sorts?”

Junmyeon snorted. “You watch too many dramas.”

They were now carefully carrying plates of dishes towards the table. Junmyeon was trying to be as invisible as possible as he laid the dishes on the table.

He was about to leave when someone from the VVIP table spoke.

“Hey, I think I know you,” the youngest one on the table said.

Junmyeon stopped and turned around. “Pardon, sir?”

“I know you. Well, not really. But I recognize you. Don’t you usually hang out with Sehun?”

The surprise, confusion and shock were evident in Junmyeon’s face.

“Sehun? Oh Sehun, our son?” another spoke, this time much older.

“Yeah. I always saw him with Sehun…” the young one looked around and his face brightened. “Hey, Sehun!” he waved to someone behind Junmyeon.

Junmyeon turned and there was his boyfriend, walking towards the VVIP table, not recognizing Junmyeon yet.

“Sorry, I’m late. I had some things I needed to do,” Sehun said as he greeted his parents and the Seo’s before taking his seat.

“Sehun, don’t you know this guy?”

It was only then that Sehun saw Junmyeon standing beside the table. Saying that Sehun was surprised would be an understatement. But Sehun looked like he’d rather be anywhere than where he was.

Sehun never knew where Junmyeon had been part-timing because he never asked and Junmyeon hadn’t bothered mentioning it.

“You know him, right? I saw always saw him with you. He’s even in some of your IG posts.”

“You might be mistaken, Johnny,” Sehun’s father replied.

“Am I? But I’m not though,” Johnny turned to Junmyeon and smiled at him. “You’re a friend of Sehun’s, right? I always wanted to meet his friends but he’s dearly protective of them. Like I would corrupt them or something,” Johnny chuckled.

“I…I…” Junmyeon tried to speak but his eyes were seeking guidance from Sehun, who was looking uncomfortable. “I’m his –”

“Classmate,” Sehun replied. “We’re just classmates. We were working on an assignment that we got paired up that’s why we’re always together…”

It was partly true. That’s how they met and got close.

Junmyeon was trying to control his breathing as it was getting harder for him to breathe as he was trying to catch Sehun’s eyes. Sehun was intentionally not looking at him. Junmyeon’s eyes prickled and he knew tears would come in a few seconds if he will not leave.

“Go, boy,” Sehun’s father dismissed him. “We don’t need you here.”

Junmyeon took a shaky breath before bowing deeply. He looked to Sehun’s direction but the other hid his face behind the restaurant menu. Junmyeon took a step back before he almost ran away from the table.

He wanted to beg his manager not to assign him to the VVIP table. But his manager approached him and told him that Mr. Oh didn’t want him to be there.

Junmyeon nodded, asking for another break. He bee lined for the bathroom and locked it behind him.

And then he cried.

***

It was already three in the morning when they finally closed up. Junmyeon was the last one in the restaurant so he ended up locking the place.

He was not surprised to see Sehun waiting for him outside.

After checking and rechecking that everything was locked up from the outside, Junmyeon walked away, not sparing a glance to the boy waiting for him.

“Junmyeon. Junmyeon.”

Sehun kept calling his name but Junmyeon continued walking, zipping up his hoodie and pulling on his scarf.

“Junmyeon.”

Sehun caught up to him and Junmyeon turned.

“What more do you want from me, Sehun?” Junmyeon said with his last remaining energy.

_He was angry. But he was tired. And he doesn’t want to fight a losing battle anymore._

“I…I can ex-”

“Explain?” Junmyeon continued for him. “What’s there to explain? How about I tell you exactly what’s happening and you tell me if I got it wrong?”

“Junmyeon –”

Junmyeon raised his hand and stopped Sehun from advancing to him. He shook his head. “This is what happened. Your family has been contacting you or you have been contacting your family, begging you to come back. Because they can’t bear to see their precious son live in poverty after disowning him for dating a poor guy. That’s where you have been. All those times you were gone. All the missed dates, all the nights you didn’t come home, you were in your warm bed in your big house. While I was at my small, smelly and cold apartment worried sick because my boyfriend didn’t come home and didn’t even tell me where he is. I’m correct, right?”

“Junmyeon –”

“Did I get it right, Sehun?”

Sehun dropped his head in shame. And then he nodded.

Junmyeon clutched his chest. He had anticipated Sehun’s reply but there was that tiny hope that Sehun would at least deny it.

“And the Seo’s…it wasn’t just a simple dinner, right? The dinner was about an engagement. You and Johnny. Your family wanted you to marry Johnny. I’m correct, aren’t I?”

“Junmyeon, please. Let me –”

“Am. I. Correct?” Junmyeon gritted his question, tears falling again from his eyes. His heart breaking to thousand pieces yet again when he saw Sehun nodded. He angrily wiped his tears. “Go home. My apartment. I’ll give you one hour to get your things. You better be gone when I come home.”

Junmyeon starting to walk away as he sobbed harder. Junmyeon felt strong arms caging him, something hot trickling down the back of his neck. Sehun hugged him from behind, crying on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes and willed himself to pull away from the embrace. It will be the last time he’ll feel Sehun’s arms around him but he has to walk away. He’s been hurting for far too long. They’ve been hurting for far too long.

_Parting will be the best way for them._

With great effort, Junmyeon pushed Sehun’s hands away but Sehun held on, spun him around and pulled Junmyeon.

“I love you, Junmyeon. I love you,” Sehun cried in Junmyeon’s hair.

“I know. But it’s still not enough for you,” Junmyeon said and pushed Sehun away. This time, Sehun did not try to pull at him again.

“Junmyeon. I –”

“You made a mistake in choosing me,” Junmyeon said. “Stop there, Sehun. If you did love me, then stop there and spare my heart for more heartbreaks because I don’t think I can take it anymore. So please, no more. So please stop,” Junmyeon said.

“I have dreams…”

“So do I…and you’ve always been part of it,” Junmyeon said. “But I guess that wasn’t the case for you.”

“Junmyeon –”

“I forgive you, Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “I forgive you for hurting me. But this will be the last that I’ll forgive you because I’ll never give you a chance to hurt me again. This is where it ends. You and I. This is where we end. You go and live your dreams and I’ll go live mine. So in the future, if we meet, don’t smile at me, don’t acknowledge me. Because I’ll be spending forever forgetting you, Oh Sehun. So please. Go.”

“Junmyeon…”

“Goodbye, Oh Sehun. Let’s not see each other again.”

The sun was already rising when Junmyeon returned to his apartment.

Which now colder without Sehun in it.

But Sehun left the bunny stuffed toy that he once gave Junmyeon, because it reminded him of Junmyeon. Junmyeon clutched the toy and held on it tight, like holding on a lifeline.

Junmyeon cried again. And he never stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Junmyeon dashed to his bed after coming out from the shower when he heard the ringtone he had customized for Jongin. Jongin rarely calls him and when he does, it’s usually emergencies.

“Jongin! What’s wrong? What happened?” Junmyeon answered his phone, a little breathless.

_“Where the hell are you?”_

Junmyeon was about to sputter his answer but Jongin was spitting angrily on the other line.

_“We tried to reach you for an hour! Kyungsoo’s hysterical! You know how he is when he can’t reach you and he doesn’t know where you are! We’re on our way to the police station to report you missing!”_

“Jongin,” Junmyeon said gently, to placate his friend. He can hear Kyungsoo sobbing on the other line. “Put me on speaker please.”

_“You’re on speaker.”_

“Kyungie…”

_“Where are you? Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine, Kyungie,” Junmyeon replied. “I’m at home so there’s no need to go to the police station.”

_“Oh, thank god! I thought…I saw you talking to someone and then you were gone! I tried to talk to the guy who talked to you but he left after you. I thought he followed you out and I thought the worst! Jongin and I have been looking all over for you!”_

“I’m sorry. My phone died and I just had it recharged but I did manage to text you that I was going home.”

_“You texted me? You might’ve texted my old number because I didn’t receive any text messages.”_

“I’m sorry for worrying you and Jongin, Kyungie.”

_“You’re really at home? You’re really okay?”_

“Yes.”

_“Who was that guy? He seemed like he knows you.”_

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon lied. He hasn’t told his two closest friend about his past relationship. All that they knew that Junmyeon was in a relationship before but Junmyeon didn’t tell them more. And he’s not sure if he’s ready to let them know. “But I’m fine, okay? So you two better go home now.”

_“Okay…”_

Junmyeon was about to end the call but Jongin spoke.

_“Junmyeon.”_

“Jongin?”

_“I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just…I get really angry if someone upsets Kyungsoo, you know that. No matter who it is.”_

“It’s okay, Jongin. I understand.”

_“Just know that Kyungsoo loves you very much. You’re his family. His only family. And it really will hurt him if you’re not okay.”_

Junmyeon felt his heart swelled at Jongin’s words. Kyungsoo wasn’t an orphan. He has a family. But his family had disowned him when he married Jongin. From then on, it was just the three of them. And Junmyeon was happy to meet his two friends. Because they’re also all that he has.

“Are you okay saying this? Kyungsoo might kill you if you expose him like this.”

He heard Jongin low chuckle on the other line. _“Kyungsoo’s inside the convenience store to buy some water. His throat is parched from all the crying.”_

“Oh,” Junmyeon bit his lip. He really was sorry for making his friends worry.

_“And sorry by the way. I know you don’t like clubs but still you went with us to celebrate your birthday.”_

“It’s okay, Jongin. I had fun too.”

_“So you’re still up for movies tomorrow? You can say no.”_

“You just told me that I shouldn’t upset Kyungsoo and now you tell me that I can say no?”

Jongin laughed again. _“At least give me a heads up if you cancel. I can make it up for Kyungsoo.”_

“Ew. No sex talk please.”

Another laugh. _“I didn’t mean sex.”_

Junmyeon let out a laugh too. “I’m good for tomorrow, Jongin. And I know that if I would cancel, Kyungsoo would be banging on my door anyway.”

_“I’m sorry for that. He’s really stubborn if he doesn’t get his way.”_

“It’s okay. You know how I’m wrapped around his little fingers.”

_“We all are.”_

“So, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

_“Okay. And Junmyeon?”_

“Yeah?”

_“You know you can talk to us about anything, right? You can talk to us and tell us about who that guy is when you’re ready.”_

“I…He’s…Thanks, Jongin.”

Jongin bid his goodbye and Junmyeon hang up.

Junmyeon sat on his bed, closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

It has been so many years but why does it felt like it was just yesterday for him?

He thought he’d moved on, forgotten everything and moved on? But one look at Sehun and he felt that all the years he spent building his self again was just for naught. Sehun saying his name was just what it took for his walls to come breaking down.

Hot tears spilled from his eyes and Junmyeon buried his face in hands. He can’t break down. He mustn’t. It’s been too long and Junmyeon has become better, wiser. He now knows not to give his heart that easily. And he can’t. Sehun was nothing but his past. Sehun was no one.

_Sehun was just someone that he used to love. And he has to remind himself about that every single night._

Junmyeon got up and went to his cabinet to pull out his pajamas. But his fingers found the black hoodie that has been sitting in his cabinet for some years, never been worn again. Junmyeon pulled it out and ran his hand over it, feeling the soft texture under his palm. It was Sehun’s favorite hoodie, and the only thing he has left of Sehun. It was in the hamper the night he left, maybe that’s why he wasn’t able to bring it. But in Junmyeon’s head, he believed that Sehun left it for him. A little something to remember him by.

Junmyeon pulled the hoodie over his head and the climbed towards the bed. He pulled the hoodie closer to his body and he can swear that he can still smell Sehun’s scent on it. It used to be Junmyeon’s favorite scent.

And it still is.

***

Kyungsoo was clinging to him, like letting him go might make him disappear again. Junmyeon just let him be. He still feels guilty for making his best friend worry the night before.

“Where’s salted caramel?” Kyungsoo asked when Jongin returned with their snacks.

“I thought you said you wanted blazing cheddar?” Jongin asked.

“No. I said I wanted salted caramel,” Kyungsoo said as he pried his hand from Junmyeon’s. “Never mind. I’ll get it myself.”

Jongin wasn’t able to get a word out before Kyungsoo left. Jongin can only sigh.

“You guys okay?” Junmyeon can help but asked. He noticed that Kyungsoo was on the edge and was giving curt answers to Jongin.

Jongin just gave him a smile. “We’re good. He’s just bummed out that we’re watching Avengers. You know he’s a DC fan through and through.”

Junmyeon was about to comment when they heard Kyungsoo’s unmistakable shriek. They turned to see Kyungsoo hugging someone fiercely and then bouncing up and down before the guy, like an exciting puppy.

Jongin almost threw the popcorn and drinks he had been holding when he marched towards Kyungsoo. Junmyeon was quick to retrieve the food from Jongin’s arms.

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were shining when he turned to them, both his hands gripping the other person’s elbows.

“Jongin! Look who I found!”

Jongin and Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo then to the stranger. He had his lips in a smile and Junmyeon thought that he looked like a cat with his smile.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo turned to the stranger. “I’d like you to meet my husband, Jongin, and my best friend, Junmyeon.”

“You’re married?” Jongdae turned to Kyungsoo. “Wow!” then he turned to Jongin to shake his hand. “You’re awesome, man. I can’t believe someone would be able to stand Kyungsoo’s stubborn ass.”

“He was my roommate in college,” Kyungsoo explained to Junmyeon’s confused expression.

“And his ex,” Jongin added, giving them dark looks.

Jongdae gave out a hearty laugh. “That was a long time ago, man. And no need to be jealous,” he patted Jongin’s shoulder which earned him a murderous look.

“I can’t believe you’re back. I thought you were in China?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah…no, China didn’t work out,” Jongdae said with a shrug.

“When did you move back? Wait, are you here for good?”

“I hope not,” Jongin muttered low but Junmyeon was able to hear it. He elbowed his friend.

“A few weeks ago? I’m not sure yet if I’ll be here for good. I’m just waiting on some news. So what you guy’s watching? Wait, have you become a Marvel fan now, Kyungsoo? You wound my heart,” Jongdae brought a hand to his chest.

“No,” Kyungsoo laughed while hitting Jongdae arms. Junmyeon just saw Jongin’s eyes grew darker. He doesn’t know if he should be amused or be worried for this Jongdae guy. “Jongin loves Marvel so…”

“Oh wow, that’s true love, right there,” Jongdae grinned. “You guys mind if I join you?”

“No,” Kyungsoo replied while Jongin said, “Yes.”

“Okay. I guess we should go in since the movie will start in a few minutes,” Junmyeon interrupted.

“Let’s go,” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to him and they walked before them.

“He’s jealous, isn’t he?” Jongdae asked as he and Junmyeon walked together.

“I was really afraid that he was going to tackle you a while ago.”

Jongdae just laughed.

***

Junmyeon was already near the restaurant when he felt his phone vibrating again. He took it out and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo had tried to get him to go out with Jongdae for coffee after the movie, a plan that Jongin 100% backed up. Jongdae politely declined as he had to be somewhere else.

But that didn’t stop Kyungsoo and Jongin trying to set them up after the movie date.

Junmyeon gave his name to the reception and he was ushered inside. Junmyeon had saved up money to be able to reserved and eat in this restaurant. He hasn’t still given up his dream to open a restaurant one day. And he has been visiting Michelin-starred restaurants over the years and he has been developing his own menu also with the help of Jongin and Kyungsoo who were also food enthusiasts.

The restaurant he was in was pretty famous and had a long line of reservations. He was finally able to get in the list.

“Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon turned and froze.

Sehun was also entering the restaurant, closely followed by Johnny.

“Oh, hey, I remember you!” Johnny greeted. “Junmyeon, right?”

Junmyeon can only blinked at them. His head was trying to form a sentence, anything that will help him out of this situation but nothing came up.

“Oh, are you here alone? Do you want to join us?” Johnny asked.

Junmyeon felt like he should speak but he was feeling a little light-headed.

“Oh, hey babe, did you wait long?”

Sehun and Johnny turned to see someone walking up to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon felt something soft pressing on his cheek and a hand firmly gripping his hip, pulling him close. Junmyeon finally unfroze and turned to the person holding him.

“Jongdae,” he breathed.

“Hey,” Jongdae said softly, as if a caress. “Sorry for making you wait,” then Jongdae turned to the two tall people standing before them. “Can we help you guys with something?”

“N-no. We thought he was alone,” it was still Johnny who was speaking.

“He’s not,” Jongdae intertwined his fingers with Junmyeon’s. “Excuse me, where’s our table?” Jongdae asked the usher. Jongdae tugged at Junmyeon’s hand and they followed the usher.

“Thanks,” Junmyeon finally was able to speak when they were seated.

“You know, I’m broke as fuck so I can’t really afford even their glass of water here so I really do hope you have money with you,” Jongdae said.

Laughter bubbled up Junmyeon’s chest and he let it out.

“Better?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah. Thanks, Jongdae,” Junmyeon said.

“But I really am broke,” Jongdae repeated.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon said, still giggling. “I can afford for both of us.”

“Sweet.”

“But how…you saved me right there.”

“Crazy coincidence, right? I was really just passing by. I was on the other side of the street when I saw you walked in. I decided to come by and say hi but then I saw how you froze when those two giants approached you. I thought they were bullying or harassing you or something. Then I finally understood what was happening.”

Junmyeon nodded. “You got it all from the way I wasn’t able to do anything?”

“Let’s just say I was in a similar situation before but unfortunately for me, no one was there to bail me out,” Jongdae said. Before Junmyeon could ask for questions, Jongdae hurriedly speak. “So the other guy was your ex or something? You guys were floored and your eyes never left each other.”

Junmyeon figured there was no point in denying it. “Yes.”

“And the other guy?”

“His fiancé.”

“Huh,” Jongdae said. “What are their names? They do seem so familiar.”

“Oh Sehun and Johnny Seo.”

“Oh shit, really? That’s them?” Jongdae asked, excitedly.

“You know them?”

“I know of them. But wait, wasn’t the engagement cancelled years ago?”

“The engagement was what?”

“Cancelled. I mean, there wasn’t even a news about the engagement in the first place. People just assumed there was since the two of them were always spotted together.”

Junmyeon’s heart raced. There was no engagement? But Sehun confirmed to him that there was.

Junmyeon knew he shouldn’t care. That he shouldn’t asked. But he can’t help it.

“Did you know…did you know why it was cancelled?”

Jongdae was flipping over the menu. “They said that Johnny was always in Thailand. Though there were no news about it but people from their circle said he might be dating the Thai prince.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know so much about this?”

“Let’s just say I was able to rub elbows with crazy rich Asians in China. That’s how I thought that Sehun and Johnny were familiar to me. People over there loves gossiping. They also said that the Ohs were only using the Seos and that the only son of the Ohs was dating someone else that time. Wait, holy fuck, you were the one dating Oh Sehun?”

Junmyeon reached over to silence him. “Keep it down, will you?”

Jongdae pulled Junmyeon’s hand down. “Holy shit!”

“Stop saying that!” Junmyeon hissed at him.

Jongdae made a zipping gesture on his lips.

Junmyeon’s head was reeling with this new information. After Sehun left that night, Junmyeon didn’t bother checking up on him and what was happening. He moved cities a month after Sehun left because his small apartment reminded him so much of Sehun.

“Are you guys ready to order?” a waiter asked.

“He’ll do the ordering,” Jongdae pointed to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shook his head to clear it. He shouldn’t be thinking about it. He really shouldn’t. So he just listened to Jongdae’s crazy stories after making their order. He was glad for Jongdae’s company. Even if his stories were pretty far-fetched, like saying he used to date a prince in China.

They were in the middle of their dessert when Johnny approached their table alone. Sehun was waiting by the door.

“Junmyeon, it was so good to see you again. Hopefully next time we can catch up,” Johnny smiled at him. “We’re going ahead,” he also turned and smiled at Jongdae before leaving.

“He seems nice,” Jongdae said.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, they’re gone now,” Jongdae said.

Junmyeon turned on his seat and blushed profusely when he saw Sehun still standing there, their eyes meeting. There was a small smile on Sehun’s lips before he turned and walked out the door.

Junmyeon turned and glared at Jongdae.

“What? I thought you guys needed that,” Jongdae just shrugged.

***

It started to rain when they were waiting for their bus. Jongdae lived on the opposite side of town so when he saw his bus arriving, he turned to Junmyeon.

“Thanks for the lunch, Junmyeon. I had fun,” Jongdae said.

“Me too, Jongdae. You save me back there. In more ways than one,” Junmyeon said.

Jongdae leaned in and Junmyeon knew what he was trying to do. Junmyeon turned his face so that Jongdae ended up kissing his cheek.

“Let me know once you’re home, okay?”

“I don’t have your number,” Junmyeon said.

“But Kyungsoo has mine. I’ll ask him to give it to you.”

“You do know that Jongin doesn’t like you very much. I don’t know what will happen if he sees your name popping out on Kyungie’s phone,” Junmyeon chuckled.

“Riling up my ex’s husband and getting a cute guy’s number in one move? I’d call it a win,” Jongdae grinned before climbing up the bus. “And hey Junmyeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Brace yourself,” Jongdae winked before the doors closed.

Junmyeon didn’t know what Jongdae mean until several minutes later.

He was alone in the bus shed. Out of all the times he decided to dress light, then it rained. And he gets cold easily.

Someone joined Junmyeon on the shed and even without looking up, Junmyeon knew who it was. Even after years that passed, his body still knows when Sehun is around.

Something heavy was draped around Junmyeon’s shoulder and when he looked up, Sehun was already walking towards the opposite end of the shed, leaning on the post.

Junmyeon was grateful because he really was starting to feel cold. And the jacket. Junmyeon pulled it close and inhaled Sehun’s perfume. He still smells the same. It was how he remembered it.

“You should break up with him,” Sehun said quietly.

“What?”

“He made you wait. He made you pay for your meal. He even left you alone and cold here. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Now Junmyeon finally understood what Jongdae meant. _‘Brace yourself’_. He knew that Sehun was watching them. Has been watching them.

“You deserve someone more than him, Jun. Someone who will never let you wait. Someone who will always put you first. Someone who will make you their priority.”

_And is that someone, you?_ Junmyeon wanted to say but he held himself. So he settled for something else instead.

“I heard that the engagement was cancelled?”

“There was no engagement.”

“There wasn’t? But you told me that there was.”

“There was a meeting, Jun, but there was no engagement.”

“Why?”

Sehun just gave him a look. Junmyeon blushed and looked down.

“But you still left that night, Sehun. You still left.”

“I did.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asked. His bus already arrived.

“Because you asked me to. I didn’t want to but you asked me to. And I saw how much I’ve hurt you. I didn’t deserve you. Because all I ever did was hurt you. So I left. I should’ve loved you instead. But in the end, all I ever did was hurt you.”

Junmyeon stood up, shaking in anger. All those years. All those years of trying to hate him. All those years and all he can hear are those words.

He took off the jacket and placed it on the seat he just vacated. Junmyeon climbed up the bus.

“Junmyeon.”

He turned to see Sehun standing before him.

“Junmyeon. I’m still in love with you. All I’m asking is a chance. Please. Just a chance.”

“Are you climbing up?” the bus driver asked.

They were just staring at each other.

“No, he’s not,” Junmyeon finally said.

The doors closed and the bus moved forward. Junmyeon held on the bars above him and let his tears finally fall. He looked back to where Sehun was still standing, looking after him.

Those words. Those were those words that he wanted to hear for so long.

Junmyeon took the nearest seat and wiped his tears.

His phone vibrated on his pocket. He fished it out to find two messages from the same unregistered number. He already knew from whom the messages came from.

_‘hey. again, thanks for 2day. And maybe if u r free we can grab some coffee some tym. my treat this tym, to make up for lunch. _:)_ and maybe we can give this a chance.’_

_‘by ‘this’, I meant us, if you’re willing. _:)_’_


	4. Chapter 4

Junmyeon pulled out another sweater from his closet and brought it up with him in front of the mirror. He has to get ready or he will be late. He already changed outfits four times. He’s nervous. It’s been a long time since he went on a date.

_“Please tell me at least you’re wearing pink? You looked good in bright colors and I bet you’ll look good in pink. I saw several pink sweaters in your closet but we never saw you wearing them.”_

Kyungsoo advised him via speaker phone. Junmyeon called to them for help because he’s clueless as to these things.

Junmyeon looked at his open closet. There were indeed a lot of pink sweaters there but he never wore pink ever since he and Sehun broke up. Sehun loved the pink color on Junmyeon. Pink will remind Junmyeon a lot of Sehun and he doesn’t need that. Not when he’s trying to move on.

“I’ll settle for the blue one you gave me,” Junmyeon said as he picked the first sweater he pulled out.

_“Where are you guys going again?” _It was Jongin this time.

“Jongdae said we’ll have coffee first and then the rest will be a surprise,” Junmyeon said.

_“A man with a plan, I like it.”_

“Funny how days ago, you were ready to murder him,” Junmyeon reminded Jongin.

_“I wasn’t.”_

_“You so was.”_

Now his friends were squabbling on the other line. Junmyeon glanced on the watch he’s wearing, the one given by Kyungsoo and Jongin. It was almost time.

“Guys, I need to go.”

_“Don’t stay out too late, okay? And inform us where you are.”_

“Okay, mom,” Junmyeon laughed.

_“Wear protection.”_

“Ew, Jongin,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t put out on first date, okay?”

_“Good answer. At least I don’t have to worry about you. And if that Jongdae dude makes a move, let me know and I’ll break his jaw.”_

_“Jongdae’s not like that.”_

“Okay. Before you guys do your sexually charged fight, I’ll get going.”

_“Have fun, babe!”_

_“Enjoy, love.”_

The call ended and Junmyeon picked up his phone from the bed. After making sure he has his keys and wallet in the small body bag he’s bringing, Junmyeon looked at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving.

Jongdae was already waiting for him in the café when he arrived. Jongdae was enthusiastically waving at him.

Junmyeon rushed to him. “Oh my god, did I keep you waiting? I swear I was early!”

“Nope,” Jongdae said as he ran his hand through his hair. “I was just early. I was just excited. It has been too long since I’ve been on a date.”

“Me too,” Junmyeon smiled.

“So what do you want to order?”

Junmyeon was about to answer Iced Americano, that has been what he has been ordering. But today was about something new. So Junmyeon decided to try a new one.

“Frappuccino?”

“Okay,” Jongdae stood up and went to order. Junmyeon immediately texted Kyungsoo and Jongin that he has safely arrived in the café.

Jongdae returned not a moment later with their ordered drinks and cake slices.

“I don’t know what to get you but I just got two to be safe,” Jongdae said as he placed the tray on their table.

Jongdae bought strawberry short cake slice and a slice of avocado pie. Junmyeon doesn’t have a preference over cakes since he loved all of them. But what Jongdae ordered were actually Sehun’s favorites.

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon managed to say as he helped Jongdae take their orders from the tray to the table.

“So,” Jongdae said in between bites of the cake. “What made you decide to say yes to this?”

Junmyeon sipped from his Frappuccino and immediately regretted it. It was too sweet. Not to his liking at all. He should’ve stuck with the iced Americano. Junmyeon pushed his drink aside and tried on the cake.

“I guess it was time? It’s been such a long time for me and I guess I’m ready now,” Junmyeon answered. “What about you? What made you decide to ask me out?”

“Other than the fact that you’re handsome as hell?” Jongdae said. “I guess it was time for me too.”

Junmyeon knew there was a story in those statements but Junmyeon didn’t push for more. Talking about your ex is a big no for first dates.

“So what’s your job?”

“I worked as finance in this small company,” Junmyeon said. “But that’s for temporary. I’ve always wanted to open my own restaurant.”

“Shit, really? So you cook?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. I want to try your cooking sometime!”

“Sure,” Junmyeon said. “What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“I sing,” Jongdae said. “Not professionally no. No one has approached me yet. So yeah, that’s why I’m broke. Singing in bars doesn’t really pay the bill.”

“But how did you end up in China, though?”

“My cousin has a catering business in China. I went there in the hopes maybe there my career could start. I worked for him since I have no other means of income.”

“But China didn’t work out for you either.”

Jongdae didn’t answer immediately and Junmyeon saw Jongdae’s smile turned a little sad, as if he was remembering something. But maybe Junmyeon saw it wrong because Jongdae looked up to him smiling brightly.

“Nah, China’s too big for me,” Jongdae said.

They talked a little bit more about themselves before Jongdae said that they should be going.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret,” Jongdae winked at him.

***

So it’s been like that for over a month. Coffee dates, dinners and late night walks.

But they never move past than holding hands and kiss on cheeks. They’ve almost kissed but it was always either one of them moves away or finds excuse to stop it.

Junmyeon liked Jongdae a lot. He loves his company and he loves how he always managed to make him laugh but he just can’t bring himself to be at that stage in a relationship. And he felt Jongdae was the same because neither of them was making an effort to step up their relationship. They’ve never even been in each other’s apartment despite going on several dates.

_“So how’s it going with Jongdae?”_

Kyungsoo asked one Saturday morning.

“It’s going great. I really like him.”

_“That’s good…uhm, Junmyeon?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Are you free this afternoon?”_

“Jongdae cancelled our Saturday date so yup I’m free. Why?”

_“You said you always wanted to open a restaurant, right?”_

“Yes…”

_“There’s this place that Jongin found and he thinks you might love it. We’re actually meeting the owner today. Jongin said not to tell you but I figured that this was what you wanted for so long so you had to know.”_

“Kyungsoo I…” Junmyeon was speechless. Junmyeon always talks big about opening a restaurant but he has never been actively working on his dream. He just knew that it will cost him a lot and his bank account was not yet ready. “Kyungsoo, you know I can’t afford anything as of the moment…”

_“I know. But Jongin said that the owner of the place is selling it for a very cheap price. It’s really a steal. Jongin and I talked and we’re willing to invest, Junmyeon. I mean, Jongin’s been looking at where to invest his vast wealth. Might as well be in your restaurant. Please Junmyeon, let’s take a look on the place first and if you don’t like it, we will not buy it. Please?”_

Junmyeon thought that opportunities like these will never come again. And he really needed to start working on his dreams.

“Okay. Where shall we meet?”

***

It was how Junmyeon pictured how his restaurant would look like. It was everything. It was perfect right down to the last detail.

He was no longer listening to the owner as he was giving them a tour. From the moment Junmyeon stepped towards the doors, he immediately fell in love. This was his dream. And he was standing on it.

“So you’ll take it?” the owner asked.

“Junmyeon?”

Kyungsoo had to elbow Junmyeon just to get an answer from him.

“It’s perfect,” Junmyeon said. “It’s perfect.”

“We’ll take it,” Jongin said.

“Now, I have to find an apartment near here,” Junmyeon added.

“Oh, apartment? Above this is an apartment. It’s been vacant for quite some time. If you’ll take it, I’ll offer it for a lower price.”

Junmyeon can’t believe what he’s hearing. Where was this guy all along?

“Can I see the apartment?” Junmyeon asked.

The owner nodded and they were lead to the second floor where the apartment was. It was huge and simple, with rose gold painted walls. And like the place below, it was everything Junmyeon had dreamt of.

“You said you’ll offer a discount if I’ll take it?”

“Yes,” the owner replied. “We can go downstairs so I can give you the contract. You can sign it later, have your lawyers go over it first.”

“How much would be the required down payment?” Jongin asked.

“No down payment.”

“No?” the three friends asked.

“Let’s proceed downstairs.”

Kyungsoo went over the contract. As having been reviewing contracts part of his job, the contract seemed okay. But Jongin still wanted his lawyers to go over it.

“Excuse me, but why are you selling this place for such a cheap price?” Junmyeon asked the owner. “You’re in a prime location. Not that I’m complaining but it felt like we’re robbing you.”

“I’m immigrating soon and I needed the money immediately. It will take me forever to sell this place if I sell it for a higher price,” the owner replied.

“So you’re willing to lose some money just to sell it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes. And it’s not like I’ve been using this place, anyways.”

Junmyeon nodded. His heart was so happy.

His dreams. It’s slowly coming true.

**** 

Junmyeon was watching a news about a China prince being engaged to a business magnate when his phone rang.

“Hey.”

_“Hey, Junmyeon. I’m so sorry for cancelling our date and being unreachable during the day.”_

“It’s okay, Jongdae. But are you okay? You don’t sound so good.”

_“I’m okay. It’s just a little something. So, what did you do today?”_

“Oh my god!”

And Junmyeon told Jongdae what happened to him during the day. And since Jongdae’s cousin owns a catering business, Junmyeon asked him if he can introduce him to some suppliers. Jongdae said he’ll give his cousin a call.

Junmyeon ended the call and grabbed a pen and paper. There was so much that he needed to do. He remembered that he made a list of what to do when he’s opening a restaurant before when he was younger. Junmyeon went to his closet to get it.

But Junmyeon’s search stopped when he saw the black hoodie in his closet. He took it out from its hanger and held it tight. What would Sehun say about him achieving his dreams? Would he be happy for him too?

Junmyeon took out his phone and typed Sehun’s number, his finger hovering over the call button. Junmyeon had deleted Sehun’s number long ago but he had it memorized by heart. He’s not even sure if Sehun’s still using it.

It only took two rings before Sehun answered.

_“Junmyeon.”_

“Oh…you still have my number saved?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Uhm…Sehun…are you free tomorrow morning? Can I see you?”

_“Yeah, sure. Where will we meet?”_

“Can we meet in your favorite tea shop? That’s the only place near here so…”

_“Okay. Let’s meet at ten?”_

“Yeah, sure. Bye,” Junmyeon immediately hung up. He slid to the floor and placed his head between his knees, trying to slow down his heart from beating so fast. His phone vibrated in his hand.

_‘thank you for calling me. see you tomorrow.’_

Junmyeon didn’t know that he was crying. One minute he was fine, the next minute he was sobbing into the hoodie.

***

“Am I late?” Sehun asked when he settled in the seat in front of Junmyeon. He made sure to be early, to not keep Junmyeon waiting but Junmyeon still beat him.

“No, I was just early,” Junmyeon replied. He pushed the paper bag to Sehun. It contained the hoodie that Junmyeon cried into until he fell asleep.

“What’s this?” Sehun peeked into the bag. Without even taking it out, Sehun already knew what it was.

“You left it in my apartment that night when…”

“I know. I left it for you.”

“I don’t need it anymore.”

Sehun took in a sharp breath. He suddenly felt a sharp pierce in his chest. When Junmyeon called him the night before, Sehun was beyond happy and he was hoping that maybe Junmyeon will finally give him a chance. But how wrong was he? Junmyeon asked to meet with him not to give him a chance but to finally say his goodbye.

“Do you know why this was my favorite place?” Sehun managed to say.

Junmyeon shook his head.

“This is where I first saw you. Right here, in this very same spot. So this is where it all began and where it will all end…”

“Sehun…” Junmyeon sighed.

Junmyeon’s phone rang and Sehun can’t help but see who was calling him. There was a picture on the contact and it was a picture of Junmyeon and that guy that Sehun saw with Junmyeon in the restaurant. They were smiling brightly at the camera.

Junmyeon declined the call and turned his phone over.

“I’m finally opening my restaurant. I mean not now but in a few months.”

“Really? That’s great,” Sehun said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. His eyes were already getting hot and he had trouble breathing normally now.

“Yeah…I mean, it’s been so long but I’ve finally done it.”

“Congratulations, Junmyeon,” Sehun was really afraid that his tears will fall any minute. “Are you happy?”

“More than I’ll ever be.”

Sehun nodded and a tear escaped his eye. He hurriedly wiped it away, thankful that Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him. Since he felt he was going to break down any second now, Sehun wordlessly stood up and took the paper bag.

“And that has always been my dream. To see you happy.” Sehun gave one last smile before he almost ran towards the door.

***

Johnny was worried because his best friend hasn’t been replying to his calls the entire day. He received a very excited call from Sehun during the morning that Junmyeon wanted to see him. Johnny has been texting him for an update but Sehun didn’t sent any. He had tried calling and all his calls were directed to his voicemail.

“Sehun?”

The door was unlocked and when Johnny went to Sehun’s bedroom, he found his best friend lying on his bed, an arm over his eyes. There was a huge luggage standing afoot his bed.

“Are you leaving?”

It was then Johnny realized the boxes carefully labelled around the apartment and the apartment almost bare.

“Sehun? What’s happening?”

He tried to pry Sehun’s hand away from his face but he realized that Sehun was crying.

“Sehun?” Johnny decided to lay beside him. “Sehun, please talk to me.”

“Junmyeon and I met.”

“Yes, I know. You told me. You were so happy. But what happened? Why does it seem like you’re leaving?”

“It’s over. It’s really over between us. It has been over for more than five years but I still had hope that maybe…” Sehun took a deep breath. “It’s over now.”

“Sehun, did you tell him everything?” Johnny watched his best friend shook his head. “Why the hell not, Sehun?”

“For what? What would be the point, Young Ho? He doesn’t need to know. It won’t matter anyways. He’s happy and he’s in love. He finally has someone that would treat him better. He’s glowing. You should see how he’s glowing. He’s happy now. That’s all that matters to me.”

“But Sehun-”

“He’s finally achieving his dreams. He will finally have it all.”

“All thanks to you,” Johnny said. His heart bleeds for his best friend.

“No. It’s all him.”

“Jesus, Sehun. Just come clean to the guy.”

“For what?” Sehun finally sat up and wiped his tears. “So he’ll pity me and he’ll feel guilty and have a change of heart and choose me instead? That’s not what I want for him. All that I ever wanted was for him to be happy. Even if I’m no longer the source of it.”

Johnny watched Sehun as he stood and took several rolled papers, plans for the restaurant and apartment, and threw it in the trash bin.

“What happens to you now?”

“I don’t know. I still have spare money. Maybe I’ll travel and find something I’ll be good at and work. Who knows?”

“I can’t convince you to stay, can I?”

Sehun shook his head. “I can’t stay. Staying here will kill me. I don’t think I can bear it.”

Johnny took a deep sigh. “Why did we ever fall in love with people who will only be miserable when they’re with us?”

“We’re just unlucky in love.”

“Is this what you really wanted to do?”

Sehun nodded. “I need to rest. I felt like I just had a long day, Young Ho. And finally. Finally, I can rest.”

There was silence between them as Johnny doesn’t know how to comfort his best friend.

“Young Ho.”

“Hmm?”

“Take care of him please. For me. Take care of him for me.”

***

Junmyeon was having a good day. Jongdae accompanied him as they were meeting suppliers for meat and vegetable and they were already on their way to the docks to meet a potential supplier for fish.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon resigned at their jobs. Kyungsoo took it upon himself to do the admin part of the restaurant like hiring people and marketing their still closed, but soon to open, restaurant. Jongin was in-charge in making sure that the restaurant had all the right equipment.

One of the managers of the fishing dock was explaining to Junmyeon and Jongdae how their stocks were fresh when an older man joined them.

“I know you,” he pointed at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon gave a confused looked to the man and then to the manager.

“This is the owner. Boss, this is Kim Ju-”

“Kim Junmyeon!” the old man beamed, stepped up and embraced a very surprised Junmyeon. “I knew it! I remembered your face in the picture that Oh Sehun always carries.”

“What?” both Junmyeon and Jongdae exclaimed.

“Go get me the pictures,” the owner told the manager who scurried away.

“I’m sorry but…how did you know Oh Sehun?” Jongdae asked as Junmyeon was too shocked to formulate a sentence.

“Sehun used to work for me!” the old man said proudly.

“Sehun…used to work for you?” Junmyeon was finally able to speak.

“Yes,” the owner said. “He used to be one of my dockers,” the owner motioned at the group of people carrying barrels of fish on their shoulders. “When he first applied here, I shooed him away. I mean, that boy was thin as a stick. But he kept coming here and I finally relented and let him work. And he never disappointed me. He was never absent even if his shift was in the wee hours of the morning. And it was his fourth job to boot!”

Junmyeon can only blinked. Sehun worked at the docks? Junmyeon looked at the dockers again. He can’t imagine Sehun doing such heavy and dirty work.

The manager returned bringing two pictures and handed it to the old man. The old man gave it to Junmyeon and Jongdae. On one picture, Sehun was smiling at the camera, with the old man beside him. He was sweaty and dirty but he looked so happy. The other picture was a picture of him and Sehun.

“I asked for this picture when Sehun quit. I told him I want a remembrance from him and all his stories of you.”

“Stories of me?”

The old man nodded. “When I found out he was doing four jobs a day, I asked him why. He said that you always wanted to open your own restaurant and since he wasn’t rich, he wanted to save up money so he could help you achieve your dreams. I asked him if he doesn’t get tired. And I’ll never forget his answer.”

“What? What did he say?” Junmyeon asked, his heart was aching in anticipation.

“He said with a huge smile on his face. As long as he can picture you happy, it was enough motivation for him to keep going.”

Junmyeon’s hands were shaking as he looked down on the photo of a smiling Sehun. When was the last time he saw Sehun smiling like that?

“When did he quit?” Jongdae asked.

“Was it…a year ago?” the old man said. Someone called for the manager and the old man and they called back. “Sorry I have to go. But next time you visit, bring your boyfriend here so I can treat you both to lunch,” he told Junmyeon.

Jongdae faced Junmyeon and pulled him close. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Junmyeon managed to choke out before he was sobbing in Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Sshhh… it’s okay. Let it all out. Cry. Cry it out.”

And that’s what Junmyeon did. He cried and cried until he passed out.

*** 

Johnny was in the middle of reading financial reports when his secretary poked his head in.

“Sir, there’s someone here demanding to see you.”

“Demanding?” Johnny looked up at his secretary. “Does he have an appointment with me?”

“No sir.”

“Then Mr. Moon, I think you know how to handle this.”

“But sir, he’s adamant that he has to see you now. He said to just give you his name.”

“And what is his name?”

“His name is Kim Junmyeon.”

Johnny’s hands stilled over the paper. He took off his glasses and laid the papers down.

“Send him in, Mr. Moon, and cancel all my meetings today.”

It was obvious that his secretary was about to say more but he just nodded and moments later, Kim Junmyeon was ushered inside his office.

“Please have a seat.”

But Junmyeon didn’t sit down. “Where’s Sehun?”

Johnny just raised a brow at him. Junmyeon sighed and he finally sat down. Johnny poured himself and Junmyeon a drink.

“I don’t drink,” Junmyeon said.

“I know. But you might need it,” Johnny said as he both placed their glasses on the table. “So what can I help you with, Junmyeon?”

“Where’s Sehun?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Is it true? My restaurant…my apartment…all of it was because of him? The reason why the owner sell it for a very cheap price was because Sehun already paid most of it. Is it true?”

There was no point in denying it so Johnny just nodded.

“Why? Why?”

“He said that it was your dream. That restaurant. Even that apartment,” Johnny opened his drawer and took out the plans that Sehun threw away that night and handed it to Junmyeon. “He said you wanted it so much.”

Junmyeon unrolled the papers. They were indeed plans of the restaurant and the apartment, with Sehun’s name signed below as the designer.

“The man in the docks…he said that Sehun worked four jobs a day to save money.”

Johnny nodded. “He quit school because it was so hard for him to balance everything but he did go to night school and managed to get a degree though it took more a little more time. The job in the docks smells so he always bring extra change of clothes and drop by a laundry shop to clean his clothes so you won’t be suspicious.”

“And the reason he didn’t tell me any of this was because…”

“He was going to surprise you,” Johnny sighed. “He was just days away to secure the down payment for the restaurant when you two fought and broke up. And the reason why he didn’t acknowledge you in the restaurant that night was because he didn’t want his parents to know who you are. He was afraid they’ll make your life a living hell once they found out who you are. I’m sorry for that night, by the way. We didn’t know that the families were going to talk about an engagement that night. I forced Sehun to come that night because my parents were pestering me to bring him.”

Junmyeon shook his head. The memories of that night was still too painful for him.

“When he left, he went back home to his parents, to placate their anger. And that was the only time he went home, Junmyeon. That was the only time. And when you moved cities…he finally moved out from his parents and never contacted them again. He was heartbroken that you left but that didn’t stop him from continuing with his plans. I told him it would be futile but Sehun was ever hopeful that in time you’ll forgive him and that you’ll give him another chance.”

“Why? Why didn’t he say any of this to me? Why did he lie that night? Why did he keep this from me?” Junmyeon was almost shouting now, his vision blurry from all the tears.

“Would you have believed him that night, Junmyeon?” Johnny asked. “When you accused him, when you believed him that he’d done worst, did you think you would believe any words that would come out from his mouth that night? Answer me honestly. Would you?”

Junmyeon didn’t answer. Because Johnny was right. He might not believe Sehun after what he did in the restaurant.

“He saw it in you that you believed it. That you believed he was the worst. And he accepted it. It was his own fault. He was so enamoured of the grand scheme of his surprise that he failed to see you were getting upset, that you two were getting into senseless fights. Fights that he could’ve prevented if only he was honest. He was going to come clean that night and tell you everything. But he saw it. He saw that you were so done with him. So tired of him. So hurt because of him. And that wasn’t what he wanted. And he realized too late what he had done. And it was too late to rectify it,” Johnny paused and drank his drink. It burned in his throat but Junmyeon needs to know everything now. “And the reason that he didn’t tell you now was because what good will it do? Will you pity him? Will you break up with your boyfriend and be with him? I don’t think so because knowing everything will make you unhappy and that’s something that he doesn’t want to do ever again. So he begged everyone to keep him off the books. He tried to distance himself from everything.”

Junmyeon grabbed the glass and drowned the alcohol in one gulp. It burned and stung but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

“Where is he?” Junmyeon asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit! I know you do!”

“I honestly don’t, Junmyeon. I begged him to stay. I begged my best friend to stay. But he didn’t want to. He said that staying here will only kill him. Watching the only man he ever loved be happy without him will eventually kill him.”

“Please,” Junmyeon begged. “I need to find him.”

“And then what? You’ll thank him? Forgive him?”

“Please. Johnny. Please…”

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon. I really don’t know where he is. And even if I do, I won’t tell you. I just can’t stand back and watch anymore, Junmyeon. I watched my best friend die every day for the last five years. And I won’t let it happen again. He’s trying to find happiness elsewhere now, Junmyeon. He’s trying to find his peace, like you did. And I hope you can respect that.”

***

Sehun just delicately placed a piece of chocolate atop the slice of pie when his co-worker called his name.

It has been a year that Sehun has started working for this small restaurant in Paris. He started just as a kitchen boy, washing dishes and all the grunt work. But when the assistant patisserie didn’t come to work on a very important occasion, Sehun stepped in and volunteered to do the job, given his experience as a cake decorator years ago. He was the assistant patisserie since then.

“Yo, kid, some customers want to see you!”

Sehun straightened, his back aching a little bit. “Why? Isn’t the head chef the one who handles stuff like this?”

“Head chef went but they knew the dessert wasn’t his creation. Go now. We can’t keep the customers waiting.”

Sehun grumbled. He bet it was that damned vlog again. Their restaurant was featured in a travel vlog and did a little interview of him because his pie was getting famous.

He washed his hands and made sure that he was at least presentable in his kitchen garb before he went out into the dining hall. Various scenarios were going over his head. He can’t lose this job now. It will take him a long time before he can find another job and he loved working here. It made him feel close to Junmyeon. Sometimes he even imagined that he was working with him.

He saw his head chef talking to the customers and Sehun sped up. But his heart skipped a beat and his steps faltered when he saw who were on the table. 

Jongdae spotted him first. He gestured towards him then Junmyeon turned.

Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. He was suddenly feeling light headed.

The head chef beckoned Sehun forward. With great effort, Sehun managed to walk and then he was standing before them.

“What seems to be the problem, sir?” Sehun asked the head chef.

“Oh, nothing,” the head chef gave a little chuckle. “These tourists watched a vlog featuring our little restaurant and our best seller, the avocado pie. So they travelled and came here. They just wanted to compliment you on the dessert you just made. And also they wanted to ask your permission.”

“My permission?”

“We wanted to add this to the menu of the wedding we’re planning,” Jongdae said. “Junmyeon was searching for the perfect dessert for his wedding and we’ve come this far and finally found it. Of course, you and the restaurant will be credited for it. We just want this wedding to be perfect.”

“Of course sir,” Sehun said stiffly. His insides were burning and he was afraid that he might scream in pain any second now. “You may leave your contact details with our reception and I’ll send over the recipe. If you’ll excuse me.”

Sehun left despite his name being called back.

He hid in the wine cellar for the rest of the day, crying his heart out. He thought he was fine. He thought he finally accepted it. But seeing Junmyeon with his boyfriend – scratch that – fiancé, travelling to the other side of the world to ask if they can include the pie he’d work on so hard to be included in their menu for their wedding…he felt as if his heart was carved out of his chest and being trampled upon repeatedly.

He returned for the last shift, his boss giving him an earful. As his punishment for being missing, he will be the one to close the shop. Which was fine by him since he doesn’t want to go home to his empty and cold apartment. He’ll just end up crying anyway.

Sehun breathed in the cold air. He didn’t bring his scarf since he didn’t plan to be this late. He was breathing into his hands to warm it up when he noticed he wasn’t alone in the empty street. Someone was waiting for him at the closed door of the restaurant.

“Junmyeon.”

It was like déjà vu for them. Only the situations were reversed. And Sehun could still remember that pain of that night. He doesn’t know if he can take any more.

Junmyeon wordlessly walked up to him and wrapped Sehun’s neck with the scarf he had been holding. When he’s done, he pulled at Sehun’s hands towards his face. He blow hot air on them before kissing the back of Sehun’s hands. They were scarred and calloused, as they were years before and Junmyeon finally understood why. He kept holding Sehun’s hands and massaging them with his thumbs.

“I never noticed how your hands were always wounded and rough all the time were together,” Junmyeon said gently. As gentle as he was caressing Sehun’s hands. “They were like that because of all the work you did to fulfill my dreams. I’m sorry, I never noticed it.”

“Junmyeon…”

Tears were spilling from Junmyeon’s eyes. He was finally able to hold the hands that had been holding him all those years.

“I was so caught up in my pain that I failed to see that you were hurting too. And I failed to see all the little things you’ve done for me that showed how much you loved me,” Junmyeon took a deep breath. “You always made sure breakfast was waiting for me when I woke up. You always made sure that there’s hot water for me in the shower. You always tucked my scarf in my bag because I always forget it. You always made sure that my socks were in pairs and already in my shoes so that I’ll save time looking for them. You did all these even when we’re fighting. And you managed to do this even when you’re so tired with all the jobs you had and I never...” Junmyeon’s voice broke. “I never heard you complain. You never pointed all these to me. You just kept doing it because it has become natural for you. Loving me has become a part of you and I never saw it. I never noticed it until it was too late.”

“Junmyeon…”

Something cool and smooth slid into Sehun’s ring finger.

“Marry me, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “W-what? But I thought you and –”

“I never loved him. I never did.”

“But you said you were planning for a wedding…oh…”

Junmyeon played at the silver band on Sehun’s finger. It was a perfect fit.

“When I was gone, you worked hard for my dreams. While you were gone, I worked on for yours. That is…if it’s still the same. If making me happy was still your dream…” 

“It still is.”

“Then say yes, Sehun. Make me the happiest man and marry me. I love you. I never stopped. I tried but I just can’t. We were made for each other, you and I. I can’t live without you and I’m tired of living without you by my side. We spent so much time apart and we’ve broken each other and I think only us can complete and heal each other. So please spare this foolish man more agony and say yes.”

Sehun pulled Junmyeon close and kissed him.

All the pain. All the frustrations. All the regrets. All the longing. All the love that they have for each other. They all poured it in a single kiss.

“I love you,” Sehun said in between breaths. They were both panting very hard, Sehun resting his forehead on Junmyeon’s. “I love you so much. And yes, I’ll marry you.”

Junmyeon wrapped Sehun in an embrace and Sehun wrapped his arms around him.

Finally.

After a very long long day, they finally found their way back home in each other’s arms.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Thank you so much for reading! My other works are posted on my twitter @bangwritesaus! :)


End file.
